


Christmas Eve

by shotgun



Series: Christmas Present Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Wincestiel for my most wonderful Camadian~ <39</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camadian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Camadian).



Dean was on the couch, flipping absently through the channels on the tiny TV offered by the motel they were staying in. It was Christmas Eve and Sam was over in the kitchen area teaching Castiel how to make alcoholic eggnog drinks. The angel listened intently because this was a human tradition that the Winchesters followed and he wanted to be sure he learned everything.

“Okay. Good job,” Sam said, kissing Castiel’s cheek as he beamed with pride. “Take that to Dean now.”

Castiel nodded and dutifully carried the glass he’d just poured over to his other boyfriend, settling in his lap.

“Well hey there,” Dean said with a grin, wrapping his arm around the angel’s waist.

“Hello, Dean. I made this for you.”

Sam came back over holding two more glasses and sat down next to Dean as he watched his brother take his own glass and sip from it. Dean immediately coughed at how much alcohol there was, but instead of complaining he murmured a soft, “Thanks, baby,” and kissed Castiel’s lips.

He felt Sam’s lips press to his neck and smiled. “I’m one lucky son of a bitch.”

Sam chuckled. “Love you too.”

“Yeah, I love you guys.”

“And I love you both,” Castiel supplied, leaning over to kiss Sam gently. This seemed like a holiday he could learn to enjoy.

 


End file.
